1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns packaging having a container fitted with a closure which is a low profile flip-top cap.
2. The Related Art
Oval or elliptical cross-section packaging is popular. We refer herein to such packaging as ovaloid. It is particularly used for personal care products such as skin lotions and creams, hair styling aids, conditioners and shampoos, and dental products. Consumer appeal is attributed to easier gripability of the container and often single-hand openability of the closures. Also unlike traditional round containers with screw-caps, the elliptical or oval configuration has producer/retailer benefits. Front facings of the ovaloid packages have greater surface area. Brand, promotional and other messages are thereby more visible and attract shoppers.
Many ovaloids for aesthetic reasons have eliminated shoulder breaks between container and cap. In other words, the container neck and shoulder is hidden under the skirt of an overcap. This camouflage has required vertically relatively long profile skirts. There are aesthetic, functional and environmental disadvantages. Modern designs are trending toward minimizing closure profile. A low profile closure also would leave more container surface for printing. Finally, environmental concerns seek to reduce the amount of plastic in packaging. Closures are a part of the package that has potential for being a plastic reduction source.
Illustrative of the traditional art is U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,405 B2 (Rainey et al.) wherein the container has a pair of buttresses along a major axis of the elliptical cross-section. These buttresses are on opposite sides of the container dispensing opening and are utilized to secure the cap. Additionally, the buttresses provide the container with enough structural resistance against top loads.
An object of the present invention is to provide a low profile flip-top cap which can be adequately secured around the opening of a container and which may provide one or more benefits including enhanced aesthetics, manufacturing benefits and reduction in plastic usage.